Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Lottie
Witajcie! Dziś prezentuję Wam Lottie. Tu możecie obejrzeć jej szkice z 18.5, a tu znajdziecie całe 8.5. Zważając na koniec miesiąca, na końcu wpisu jest niespodzianka. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil of mine, strona 122 Lottie Wiek: Nieznany Wzrost: 164 cm Lubi: Glen, słodka odzież Nie lubi: Jack Mocne punkty: walka nożem i batem Słabe punkty: nic szczególnego Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 123 Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Straszny czerwony kapturek! Wiele osób zmylił charakter Lottie. W moim wykonaniu jest ona "Amerykańską Lolitą". Jednak nie wiem co wy macie na myśli... tom 7, rozdział 27, strona 6 Na swój sposób to zwykła dziewczyna, której urocza strona kontrastuje ze straszną. Szkice of mine, strona 128 Pracowaliśmy nad jej stylem dość długo, ale w końcu wybraliśmy ten, w którym ją widzicie. Wciąż nie mogę się doczekać, aby ubrać ją jeszcze bardziej lolicio! Uwielbiam rysować seksowne dziewczyny!!! ---- Ranking Specjalny NAJPIĘKNIEJSZA CZĘŚĆ CIAŁA KOBIETY Wybór Oskara Oskar: Ach! Nie mogę się zdecydować pomiędzy dekoltem Lottie, a udami Echo... Oz, daj mi szansę się wypowiedzieć!!! Mój wybór pada na Alice i jej umięśnione nogi. Uwielbiam je! ♥ Miejsce 1: Alice (nogi) Miejsce 2: Lottie (dekolt) Miejsce 3: Echo (uda) Parodia Hearts of mine, strona 186 w skanach Na pasku po prawej: Parodia Hearts, top 10 Retrace XXIV Miejsce 5 Urządzamy wspólny piknik po wiśniami z bohaterami Parodii Hearts!!! Tekst w ramkach: Ada => siostra Oza Oz => brat Ady Oskar => brodacz w okularach Break => niewidomy Alice => żarłok Gilbert => przed Gilbert => po Ada: "Wi... witajcie...""Ja... prawie nigdy nie dostałam szansy, aby coś powiedzieć w mandze...""Jestem... jestem siostrą mojego starszego brata..." Oz: "Jakie to piękne!" Break: "Ale to wszystko szybko znika..." Oskar: "Pijmy! ♥" Ada: "Cóż... Jest to historia o moim bracie, który wyruszył w poszukiwania wspomnień Alice...""Ale w rzeczywistości wszystko prowadzi go do poznania prawdy o przeszłości i o sobie samym!""Został wtrącony do obcego miejsca, przez złych ludzi zwanych wysłannikami Otchłani..." Break: "Masz! Pij!" Gil: "Niiee! Ja nie piję alkoholu!" Ada: "A gdy wrócił...""Okazało się, że minęło 10 lat, a Gil stał się mężczyzną!""Nie widziałam swojego brata...""Ale obiecali, że to się wkrótce zmieni..." Oskar: "Ale jesteś sprytna, mała Ado!""Łaaaaa!!!" Na kartce : Na w pół pijany Ada: "Chliiiip!!!" Oz: "La, la, już wszystko dobrze..." Tłum: "To już koniec na dziś!" Dodatek of mine, strona 201 w skanach Na pasku po lewej: Ilustratorka powieści "Łkające cykady" publikowanym przez Square Enix. ••••• Seira Mina ♦♦♦ Wiadomość specjalna od asystentów!! Alice: "Będą jakieś rzeczy do jedzenia?!" W chmurce: Seira Mina ujawnia... Swoje obserwacje Jun Mochizuki Kolumna po prawej: Dla kierownika redakcji... W prostokącie: Warsztat Jun Mochizuki Telefon: "Dryyyyyń!" MochiJun: "Oh! Telefon od Kapitana!" Odręczny tekst: ""Kapitan" to przezwisko nadane kierownikowi redakcji." MochiJun: "Haaaalo? Tak, to ja, Jun-Jun! ♥""...""Ok..." W prostokącie: Cham, nawet nie usłyszał "Jun-Jun"... Kolumna po lewej: Dla asystentów W prostokącie: Kiedy pozostaje samotna na kilka dni w studio... MochiJun: "Zaopiekuj się mną Yamazaki!" Yama: "Myślisz, że jesteś kotem, czy co?!" W prostokącie: Wykazuje silną potrzebę kontaktu z ludźmi... W prostokącie: I wszyscy asystenci się do niej dołączają! Asystenci: "I ja! I ja!" W prostokącie: Zawsze wieszają się na Yamazaki, najmłodszej... Yama: "Ała!""Mam bóle pleców!" W prostokącie: Oto jak pracujemy... Jest to bardzo ciężkie... To był żart. Alice: "Chcę jedzenia!" Mina: Mam nadzieję przyjżeć się bliżej tej scenerii!!! Bo jest ona czymś, do czego mnie ciągnie!!! <= Nie, to nie był żart -KONIEC- A teraz przyszedł czas na kolejny prezent na koniec miesiąca. Tu, tu, tu i tu znajdziecie skany. Strona 1 MÓZG STUDIA S: FUMITO YAMAZAKI GŁÓWNY ASYSTENT JUN MOCHIZUKI NA PRZEŚWIETLENIU! Odpowiedzialny za projekt "Zero prywatności" Przeprowadziliśmy intensywne badania na Jun Mochizuki!!! Najlepsi prywatni detektywi dzielą się z nami swoją wiedzą w drugim oficjalnym przewodniku. Fumito Yamazkai (w skrócie Yama), przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Jun Mochizuki i asystent szefa, w końcu wciela w życie swój projekt "Zero prywatności". Dzięki niej i kapitanowi Mukasie, kierownika redakcji Pandory Hearts, oraz zakładając, że "milczenie oznacza zgodę" prezentujemy wam Jun Mochizuki! Pytanie do Jun Mochizuki: "Powiedz nam o Yamie!" To moja przyjaciółka z uczelni i nadal jest tak samo pokręcona. Ona jest tak podobna do chłopca, że zastanawiam się, czy nie popełnili błędu przy podziale płci. Niemniej jednak, niektóre aspekty jej osobowości ostro kontrastują z resztą jej charakteru. Na przykład, nie używa alkoholu w kuchni, a świetnie gotuje, co jest jednocześnie mylące i urocze. Jak już od dawna wiadomo komunikuje się lakonicznie, w stylu: "Podaj mi to. Tak, to jest to." Ale czasami mówi tak bezsensownie, że muszę wszystko brać pod lupę! W rzeczywistości zdarza się to jej nawet często. Jest moją drugą kierowniczką redakcji i mogę liczyć na jej pomoc! Strona 2 Pytanie kapitana Mukasy: "Ta Yama jest dziewczyną?!" W rzeczywistości, ten sam sposób myślenia wszystkich sprawia, że jestem trochę przestraszona. Pytanie asystentów: "Ta Yama jest dziewczyną?!" Członek rodziny Mochizuki, pan Toshizu Hijikata. (E, mangaka) Ona wspaniale jęczy na karaoke, nie urażając nikogo. (Asystent ST.) Jest w stanie ciągle upominać ludzi! Cha, cha, cha! (Asystent K.M.) Tak, to straszne. Tak przy okazji, mam 31 lat. Pozdrawiam was cieplutko. Fumito Yamazaki Strona 3 prawej w dół Po rozkazami Jun Mochizuki! Studio S otwiera swoje drzwi! Prezentuję warsztat Jun Mochizuki, zwany także Studiem S. Oto twoja szansa na obejrzenie każdego centymetra tego świętego miejsca oraz pracującym w nim szefa i jego asystentów! (Rysunek: Fumito Yamazaki) POKÓJ YAMY To pokój tylko dla niej, a Jun nie ma tam wstępu. (śmiech) Dlaczego? Tajemnica! Ten pokój zdobią plakaty moich ulubionych artystów, a nawet mam mini planetarium, więc jest to idealne miejsce do wypoczynku. Stosy książek różnego rodzaju. 1. Wejście do Studia S A. Szafa w holu. Przechowujemy tam różne urządzenia i wentylator. SYPIALNIA To miejsce gdzie Jun i inni asystenci śpią. Każda noc to wyścig szczurów o poduszki! To miejsce gdzie przetrzymywane są stroje, które zakładamy podczas rozdawania autografów. Kiedy wykonuję kserokopie czuję się trochę samotna. W korytarzu jest bardzo ciepło w lecie, ale zimno w zimie. Jun ma materac z elektrycznym kocem. Szafa, której nie otwieramy. Jun zawsze waży się po wyjściu z wanny. Może w końcu zaczną się o nią martwić w Internecie... Kuchnia Strona 4 B. Niezbędny grzejnik. Jun zawsze na nim siedzi. C. Szafka pełna mang. Przeszukiwanie jej jest bardzo uciążliwe! Bardzo dziwny domofon, który nigdy nie dzwoni tak samo. Czasami nie słyszymy go... RAMKI NA ZDJĘCIA Opieramy na nich zabawne etykiety, które dostaliśmy razem z prezentami. Książki kucharskie, z których nikt nie korzysta. Używamy ich jako podstawki. BIBLIOTEKA To miejsce, gdzie przechowujemy naszą literaturę i ilustracje, ale jest ich tak wiele, że już się nie mieszczą. Ciekawe co potem się z nimi stanie? MATERIAŁY DO TWORZENIA W tym rogu są położone rzeczy Jun, takie jak tusze czy papiery... Pewnego razu Yama próbowała to wszystko poukładać , ale było tego zbyt wiele! TV Czytając gazety staramy utrzymywać się z rzeczywistością, a tutaj oglądamy nasze ulubione DVD! W rogu pokoju umieszczamy wentylator w lecie i ogrzewacz w zimie. Często zdarza się, że Jun przy nich zasypia. To bardzo niebezpieczne dla naszej produktywności! ---- Wiecie, że tom 23 ma być ostatnim? Jak tak liczę, to jeszcze 3 w porywach do 5 miesięcy i kolejny powód do przetrwania mi się skończy. Jak dobrze, że jednym z nich jest nauczenie się 8 języków (długa historia). W każdym razie liczę na dodatki (Przewodnik, Caucus Race, to o co prosiła Yuki Kajiura... Nie obrażę się jak będzie coś więcej). Dobra, koniec z moimi wywodami. Na następny tydzień planuję Gilberta. Dzięki wielkie wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach